Sugar Sensitive
by dirtybirdie
Summary: AU. Paige and Kyle's five year old triplets cause chaos for Piper and Phoebe, who happen to be the ones raising them.
1. Default Chapter

As if I needed to start another story, lol! Well, this is going to be a very short story, about three sugar sensitive triplets. Paige and Kyle's triplets for that matter. Let's pretend that Paige was pregnant when Kyle died, but all the event's after his death still occured. Such as Drake, Piper and Leo getting back together, Cole's quick return, and so on... And yes, Kira AKA The Seer, is back. She's been ressurected. Seer turned demon hunter!

Now, onto the main part. Paige died after giving birth to the triplets, therefor Piper took them in as her own. Her relationship with each of the children is revealed during this 8 chapter ficlet.

Now that's outof the way. So onto the story!

Excuse any errors please, not beta-readed.

* * *

**Sugar Sensitive

* * *

**

**6 years ago...**

_"The prophecy," The old Elder sighed, "it has to happen, Leo. There is no other way."_

_"I know it has to happen! But, at the risk of losing Paige?" _

_"We don't control destiny." Another Elder, Sandra, stepped in to try_ _to help Leo understand. "Or a prophecy. The new generation of Charmed Ones will be born to the youngest, who will not survive. I'm so sorry Leo."_

_He swallowed hard, shutting his eyes tightly. Paige had just lost Kyle, now this was happening? After everything, Chris' death, the Avatars, Utopia, Kyle's death ..._

_Now a prophecy, that secured the death of the youngest. And the birth of the new generation. _

**6 years later...**

The house looked like a palace. A silver palace, lit up with bright white lights. Appetizing food on every table, which were decorated with plants and white clothes. Even the food was decorated. Dazzled up people stood around the room with champaign glasses in they're hands, laughing to with one another in groups. Oh yes, it looked like a party. A work party to be exact.

The Bay Mirror anniversary party. Phoebe had been invited, and so had the Halliwell family. The columnist herself was chatting with her bosses, in fact, a lot of people there were her bosses. That made her a tad nervous, but what made her more nervous...was her very magical family that had been invited along. No telling what the kids could do.

And so, behind the crowd of women and men, in a corner of the room, sat two children. Two very bored children. The young, new Charmed Ones were very un-amused. Stephanie's legs dangled off the chair, holding on to the sides of the chair with her small hands, her legs went back and forth. The five-year-old was wearing a white dress with small yellow flowers, the skirt fluffing out at her knee, which was covered by white panty-hoes. Her long brown curly locks were pulled back by a blue Brett, but a few strands lingered around the side of her pale face. Her complex bright blue eyes starred down at her pair of shiny black buckled shoes. Those shoes were how she got talked into going to this ... boring party. Her aunt's had picked out a completely different pair of dress shoes to wear, but no shoes did these ones justice. They were her absolutely favorite. She would only go if she was allowed to wear them. Now, she regretted that most. This was the worst party ever. Even Uncle Leo's birthday party had been more exciting than this.

Jaden groaned, rolling his eyes countless of times. He sat on the chair next to his only sister, his arms crossed in a pouting manor. Nothing was more embarrassing than all the women coming up to him, and ruffling his hair and pinching his cheeks. Although his brother had it worse than him, it still riled him up. Jaden sighed, yawning. The place they were at was lovely, but the people couldn't be any duller. Hopefully someone would get drunk and then some fun would happen. The young Halliwell was wearing his own suit, a black tux. His brown, light curled hair smoothed face, revealing twittering green eyes. He had been given gorgeous green eyes, Stephanie had the sparkling blue, and Cotlon had the dark brown eyes.

But they couldn't help but watch their brother, he was mingling with his aunt Phoebe, who was talking with four other women. Her bosses, of course. Colton hadn't exactly realized how much of a suck up his aunt was until' now. She laughed at every joke the dressed up women said. He stood next to his aunt, holding his own champaign glass, which was filled sprite. The little boy was dressed up exactly like his brother, in his own little tux, black shoes, and a bow tie. Colton's jet black hair was smoothed back by large amounts of hair jel. He looked handsome, like a little charmer. Being five made no difference to him, he was the ladies man. All the ladies thought he was adorable. He craved and loved the attention he had been getting. His dark eyes wondered over toward his siblings, slyly smiling.

Jaden slumped his shoulders, "Kira." He tugged at her hand, "Where did momma go?" The seer looked down at the bored boy, "She went to get Wyatt and Chris something to eat. You sure you guy's don't want anything?"

"I want to go home," Stephanie grumbled, "and eat food that doesn't have whiskers or tails." Her face showed disgust, lobster and shrimp were almost on every table... and they looked weird. Nothing she would eat. But her Uncle had been digging in the shrimp all night, so had all the grown-ups. It must of been food only for them.

"Or scales and eyeballs. Grown-up's like such weird things." Jaden added quickly, "But I might have to try an eyeball. I touched a demon's eyeball down in the Under-" His words became muffled, as Kira clasped a hand over his mouth.

A older looking male raised his brow, turning his head to the three people in the corner. Kira bent down, still keeping a hand over the agitated little boy's mouth. Nervously, she laughed. "Kids, huh? Creative imaginations they have, wish I had one just like him."

"Yeah, so would I. Yours?"

"No, good friend's of mine. There's actually one missing from the pact."

"Triplets?"

"Yeah, wild ones too." She winked at Jaden and Stephanie, finally removing her hand from his lips. She stood up, straightening out her dress. "I'm Kira." She extended out her hand, and he graciously shook it.

"Jason Dean." He sat down his plate, and bent down next to Stephanie. "Well, aren't you a cute one. Are you having fun?"

"No. I'm bored. Do you have any games, or food without eyeballs and tails?" Jason laughed, watching Kira nudge the five-year-old, "Stephanie, be polite."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at the seer, turned demon hunter, before letting her head fall in defeat. "Sorry."

"I'd like an eyeball though." Jaden quipped suddenly, "Could you get me one?"

Theolder male smirked, "I'll see what I can do. What's your name?"

"Jaden."

"How do you do?" Jason shook the child's hand gently.

"I do fine." Kira smiled at Jaden, amused. He as trying hard to keep up with what Piper had told him, no magic, and no mentioning of magic. But that didn't stop him from saying gross things, like wanting eyeballs.

"And you're name's Stephanie?"

The curly haired brunette giggled, "Yes."

"Do you have a brother or a sister?"

"Brother," Jaden answered, "He's Colton. He's over there, with Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe.

Jason's face stiffened at that name.

Phoebe Halliwell.

Witch.

"What is your last name?" Jason cracked, afraid of the answer.

"Oh, their's is Halliwell. Their aunt is Phoebe Halliwell, I'm sure you know who she is." Kira said, not thinking anything of it.

He stood up quickly, his face drained of emotion. "I'm well aware." So the demons and Underworld Jaden was talking about wasn't far from the truth. They were magical children. Phoebe's niece and nephew. Either Piper or Paige's three children.

"Something the matter?" Kira asked, stepping away from the brother and sister. "You look upset."

"I just," He turned away, avoiding the seer's touch. "I have to go now. Nice meeting you." Jason Dean grabbed his plate quickly, without giving the kids another look, and walked away. Stephanie pursed her lips, crossing her arms and let out a _'humph.' _

"Momma be mad at him. It's bad manners to not say goodbye."

"Yup, yup." Jaden nodded in agreement, "Not nice at all."

Kira stood puzzled, it seemed the mention of Phoebe's name made him leave. Did he know her somehow, a former boyfriend maybe? She was a seer, she was suppose to know these things! Or maybe he just knew of her, but didn't like her. The possiblites were endless with Phoebe.

"Aunt Kira." Jaden whined, he always used the word 'aunt' infront of her name when he wanted something. "Will you get me an eyeball?"

**TBC...****

* * *

**

Next chapter, we take a look a look at the ladies man, Colton, Piper, Wyatt, Chris and Leo. Will Phoebe run into Jason? Will Colton find a way to make the party a little more...lively? You bet so!


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Note: I don't know why, but I love this chapter. Oh my, big thanks to the reviewers! You guys are awesome! I especially like writing Colton's character (which you see in this chapter), if you are un familiar with the kid's personality's, I'll give you a run down.

**Colton Allen Halliwell**: A ladies man (or so he thinks), mischievous schemer, and a need for constant danger and fun. He also buts heads with Piper a lot, because just like his mother was, is a stubborn mule. He has only shown that he can orb, throw energy waves and deflect things.

**Jaden Samuel Halliwell**: Brainy, and a bit of a scardy cat. Likes to adventure around, but not fight like his other siblings. Often stays late at Magic School to work on advanced orbing. So far he has shown he can orb, astral project, and tk things. Although he is close to Piper, he in particular, likes spending time with his Aunt Phoebe.

**Stephanie Paige Halliwell:** Little miss princess. An attention loving girl, who, much like Colton, likes to fight - with demons of course. Likes to dress in pink dresses and always wear's her signature pink bow in her hair. Is very close to Piper, just like her two brothers. Her powers include telepathy, orbing, and can communicate to her brothers without speaking. Adores spending time with her Uncle Leo.

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell:** The oldest of the kids in the manor, now nearing 9. Wyatt is very protective of his cousin's and younger brother, and is the only one who knows why Paige died. Very easy going and laid back, Wyatt shows being powerful does not mean you have to act powerful. His powers are: orbing, telekinetic orbing, energy balls, blowing up things, conjuration, and tk.

**Christopher Perry Halliwell**: Just like Jaden, very brainy. Also, a tad neurotic. He's selfless and independent, but not too independent, he is only seven ½.. Like his mother when she was younger, Chris is likely to panic when something goes wrong. But is brave when he has to be. Powers: Telekinesis, orbing, tk orbing, freezing things, and premonitions.

And review thanks...

**kindme**: Thank you!

**Passions**: Thanks! I also liked the triplets idea, that's why I decided to write it. Glad you like it!

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: Dude, you rock, for leaving me such good reviews! This chapter establishes the characters much better than the first. Stephanie meant Piper, who has been raising the triplets since day one. So she really became " momma" but not "mommy" because Piper refers to Paige as "mommy." Kind of confusing, but it'll make sense eventually. Yes, Jason! I couldn't not include him. Thanks for the flattering compliment, made me smile!

**bloomin' Daisy**: A few friends told me not to kill Paige off, but it gave a better a better plot to the story. Sorry if you're mad. Thanks for the review!

**charmedsisters:** I was upset when Kira died, so I had to have her resurrected for this story. Playing a baby sitter type for the kids was too cute to pass up. It's explained a bit in this chapter how she came back. I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review!

**desmondaswrath**: How can they not be adorable, lol. They are the kids of an adorable couple! Thanks for the review!

**money makes me smile**: Well, lets just say when Paige died, Kyle decided to stay with her (many questions to answer throughout this story) It's like one of them "together forever in heaven" type of situations. Yes, Kyle knows he has triplets. Oh yes, it gets funnier when the kids cast the spell. Glad you love it, thanks for the awesome review!

Okay, before this question is asked... no, Paige and Kyle will not come back. They are dead, and much like Prue's situation, there is no way around that. I know Grams and Patty stop down to see them, but that's because the kids can handle that, if their parents suddenly popped up to say hello and had to leave again, they couldn't handle that.

* * *

**Sugar Sensitive: Chapter Two**

* * *

"My, my, my. Phoebe this is the most handsome little boy I've ever seen!" The much older woman, dressed in an elegant sparkling ocean blue gown, pinched the little boy's cheek. It wasn't that he really minded, ladies adored him, but his cheek was growing quite sore. Colton plastered a fake smile, acting like he was really enjoying the older women's company, but really, it was quite boring. All they did was laugh.. And this really weird laugh too. His aunt never laughed like this at home. This laugh seemed really weird, like a pretend laugh. 

Phoebe patted her nephew's silk black hair, "Oh he sure is. Takes after me." He looked up at her as they erupted in laughter. That weird fake laughter. That joke wasn't even funny.

"Ha ha ha." The young Charmed One made a delayed attempt to laugh, at a joke he didn't understand.

"Hey buddy, I see your momma over there," She pointed in the direction by the food table, where Piper stood next to her youngest son, Chris. "You can go over by her, if you want." She wasn't a fool, she knew Colton didn't enjoy standing around listening to adults talk. Especially about columnists. But she promised Piper she'd watch at least one of the boys at some point in time.

The brown eyed boy nodded hurriedly, "Okay," He took each of the three ladies hand's and shook them gently. He didn't need to be reminded about the last time he shook a man's hand with most of his strength. He was four, how was he supposed to know a mortal was so weak? "Nice to meet you, ladies."

The blue gown-dressed woman threw her hand up to her heart, simply flattered and surprised by Colton's manners. "Phoebe Halliwell, I do believe you've raised the most charming child I've ever met."

"Well," She blushed, laughing with a tinge of embarrassment. "I can't take all the credit. My sister is really their mother, not me."

"But an aunt is just as important in their life as their 'mother' would be, I mean, you two are raising your dead sister's children."

Colton's eyebrows raised, he had never heard his mommy referred as too as a 'dead sister.' The next thing he knew his ears were being covered by the older witch, who was now mouthing things quietly to the pretty old woman. "Um, can we not talk about that around the kids, they don't really know all about that."

"Oh, of course, of course!" She nodded, understanding. "Bye, bye, little boy." She sent him a glittery grin, waving to him as she did so.

He smiled, his hands cupped in back of him. Inside, he scowled madly. He was not three years old, therefor he was not a little boy. "Goodnight, girls." He waved to the three old ladies, and of course his aunt.

He turned to walk away, catching his oldest aunt, whom he called "momma" in his sight. It was all the way across the palace room, where she stood at the self serving food table. His head wondered around, looking at the pitiful excuse for a party. What music was this? And food? Pathetic. Oh yes, this party needed his touch.

"Hey, momma." Colton chirped dutifully, jumping up on an abandoned chair in the corner.

"Hey there, did you have fun with Aunt Phoebe?" She didn't even need to look at him to know that was her little Colton, his smooth talking voice was always recognizable.

Ignoring her question, he poked her arm and held his red cheek up to her. "Look momma," He laid a finger on the side of his face, "The ladies can't keep their hands off me."

Piper peered down, and instantly became alarmed at the redness. She took hold of his chin and turned his head, looking at the other cheek. It wasn't as read as the right one, but still, "Honey, how many times have they pinched you tonight?"

"I lost count at 150."

"150, huh?" She chuckled, pushing back some of his black hair to show off his chocolate brown eyes. Her nephew liked to exaggerate things, but by the look of his cheek - not by much. Women found him adorable, which he thought made him a 'ladies man.'

"A lot ain't it?"

"Sure is, you having fun?"

"Fun?" He spat, "This is as fun as watching Stephanie try to read."

"Oh, and I guess that isn't fun?"

"No way. Hey momma, where's Jadey and Stephy?"

"Over there," She turned her head toward the other side of the room, where two bored children sat, trying to find small ways to entertain their selves without leaving the chairs. Kira, their watcher for the night, stood in back of them, keeping a strict eye out for any of their monkey business. Although Colton was more likely to be the cause of it.

"Okay, I gotta goes tell them something, bye momma!" The young one launched off the cushioned chair and darted for his siblings, but was caught by a suspecting arm. Piper pulled him back by his small black jacket; she knew when the triplets were up to something. She could always sense it. Ever since the triplets were 9 months old, she had left them with Phoebe for the night to take Wyatt and Chris out, and came back to find cheese splattered on everything. At that young, they knew to wait until Piper and Leo were gone to cause mayhem.

Colton sighed, hating it when Piper did this. He turned around and gave her an angelic grin, "Hi momma."

"Hi Colton." Piper answered back dryly, knowing oh to well of his angelic act. It worked at home but not when in front of mortal people. He could easily expose them. "Why don't you tell me first?"

"Do I have to?"

"Mm hm," She crossed her arms, looking down at her nephew.

"I just wanna tell them about something I found.."

"What did you find?"

"An eyeball. Jaden will love it."

"Oh Colton," Piper groaned, her fore head meeting the palm of her hand. "Do you remember what I told you? No M word, no P word and no eyeballs."

He grinned, now knowing he was going to be able to get away with this after all. The M word – magic. The P word – powers. She never mentioned the S word – spells. This was going to be easier than making mud puddles in the house with his Aunt Phoebe's home made gravy. It was supposed to go on the mash potatoes but looked much more appetizing on the floor. Making gravy puddles was fun. But Piper and Leo didn't think so. "Okay, I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yup, gotcha." He grinned, looking up at the ceiling. It was too white. He wondered if he could fix that. Stephanie would suggest pink, Jaden would suggest basic black, he thought it would look good in blue with yellow polka dots.

"You be good, no monkey business." Piper warned gently, pointing her finger out like she had to do so often.

"No monkey's." Colton shook his head; swiftly turning his feet on the smooth floor and started to walk away. A cocky grin spread across his lips; that was too easy. Piper's eyes narrowed – tonight was going to be long. Colton had his game face on, and that meant trouble.

Chris slightly chuckled, grabbing some grapes from the fruit basket and placing them on his paper plate. "He's up to something," He quipped.

"I know," She sighed, placing an arm around her youngest son. "Thank goodness you and Wyatt were good at 5."

"Wyatt wasn't always good," The witch/whitelighter grumped.

"Chris, I'm sorry he stole your shoes and set them on fire. But I bought you new ones, didn't I?"

"He set my shoelaces on fire!" Her son bellowed, "While they were still on my feet!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Dad….?" Wyatt moaned, half of his body slumped onto the table, "Can we go?" The oldest child managed to plead, mid yawn. He wasn't even tired, just extremely bored. With the triplets not causing mayhem, nothing was really fun. He only came because of them.

"Sorry son," Leo said sympathetically, "Not yet."

Wyatt's bottom lip stuck out, now trying to pout. This party sucked. And he had been to his dad's birthday party! "But father.."

"Later, Wyatt, later."

"Later, later.." The 9-year-old mimicked back to himself, sighing out of frustration. He rested his chin on the fancy - white clothed table. His hope for excitement slowly faded away, until' he spotted his certain mischievous cousin, heading for this brother and sister. Squinting his eyes, he could now see Colton had a grin planted on his face. Wyatt needed no more details to know; he was up to something.

"Dad, never mind." He sat up, laughing merrily to himself.

"What?"

"I don't want to leave."

Leo gave his oldest son a quizzical look, "What changed your mind?"

"Lets just say," His head gestured over to the 5-year-old boy, who just now reached his brother and sister. "I think tonight is going to get _very_ interesting."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Nice seeing you again." Phoebe shook hands which each of the obviously older women, may have been in their mid-60s. Most people there were considerable older, but then again - so was she. At 36, she wasn't going to get any younger. And Piper, now 39. Pondering on silently about her age, she suddenly came across a thought. Paige's birthday was next week. They celebrated it every year, Piper and herself found it painful, but the kids enjoyed it. Colton especially enjoyed it, all because of cake and ice cream. Oh she dreaded that. Halloween and birthdays.. brought back horrid memories. Too much sugar.

When they were 3, they were put into a preschool class at Magic School. Cookie time came right before nap time. After eating cookies... nap time didn't happen for the triplets. The teacher had described all three of them as being _extremely_ sugar sensitive. It didn't take Piper and Phoebe long to figure out how true that was.

But really, thank goodness for Kira. Without her, they would never have time to themselves. After the Elder's resurrected her as... what did they call it... a"reward", she settled into the role as the babysitter and demonic hunter. When not watching the kids, she spent time in the Underworld hunting down demons that were on the Elder's _most wanted dead _list.

Not thinking anyone was behind her, she turned around. And ran into a man. Her glass knocked into his chest, spilling the clear substance on his white tux. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" She didn't have time to look up at his face, frantically she tried to wipe off the mess with her bare hand, but to little avail. "Let me go get something.."

"No, no. Don't worry about it, Miss." The man said politely, laughing it off. It was an honest mistake; he hadn't been watching either. "At least it's not red wine."

"That's true." She smiled, still not looking at his face, but only the collar to his tux. "So sorry-" Her head finally lifted up. And she saw them gorgeous dark eyes like she remembered from all them years ago. Eyes she fell in love with. And eyes that haunted her, from the fear they held, when he learned the truth.

"Jason," Phoebe gasped, taking several steps back. He had the same handsome face he did 7 years ago, but aged. "What are you doing here?"

He threw his arms out, "I own the company." Jason, hadn't been so surprised to see her. After all he did see her adorable niece and nephew. He was memorized by how beautiful she was, her long curly hair suited her perfectly. But still, no matter how beautiful she looked, a little voice reminded him over and over again of what she was. A witch. Magical powers and all.

"Right, right!" She laughed nervously, over joyed to see him again. "It's great to see you here!"

"Same here. You know I met your little niece and nephew, over there," He turned around, looking over in the direction where the five year olds sat.

She lit up, "Really? They're sweethearts aren't they?"

"Oh yeah, especially that little girl. Can I guess they're Piper's?"

Phoebe looked down to the floor, "Um, no. Actually they're Paige's. My younger sister." Her face held a hint of pain, as it always did when speaking of her baby sister. But that didn't take away any of her joy that she had now seen Jason.

Jason smiled, not noticing her changed expression. "That would have been my next guess," He laughed, "I don't see her around, did she stay home?"

"No," Her face fell, "Uh, Paige died, a long time ago." She managed to get out, her voice cracking slightly. If Piper had been asked about it, she wouldn't have been able to say anything. Piper could never speak of Paige often. Leo told Phoebe once that Piper still holds on to Paige. Awaiting for her to return one day. Each day she doesn't is always a huge let down.

Jason bit his lip, wishing he had never said anything. He suddenly felt a twinge of sadness; he hadn't known her well but he had met her quite a few times, and had even had dinner with her and her boyfriend. And she was Phoebe's sister, a woman he loved. Once. "Oh, Phoebe, I'm sorry. If I would have known..."

"No, don't worry about it. We have her always with us, in a way."

He smiled lightly. "The kids."

She nodded.

He opened his mouth to ask her about their father, but then sucked it back in. He'd better not. He didn't see a male anywhere around them, only the nice female he had met. His heart went out to the triplets. It must have been tough not having parents. "Do you raise them?"

"Piper is more of their mother," She said simply, "I'm the aunt, of course. I do the spoiling."

"Spoiling is good," He said, then his face got uneasy. He was getting comfortable with her, again. The back of his mind still said that word: Witch. "Phoebe," Jason wondered in, "Are they... are you still..."

Phoebe squinted her eyes, trying to make out the weird movements he was making with his hands. Then she remembered. He knew her secret. "I still am. So are they."

"Ah, ok." Jason tried to force a smile, but failed.

"Um, yeah, still sorry for what happened."

"It's in the past." He said to her, then got another awkward look on his face. His mind was full of questions. "Are you... involved?"

"Well, no." She gazed up into his eyes. The eyes she fell in love with. She hoped he would say what she wanted to hear. "Are you?"

"Single."

"Ah hah," Just what she wanted to hear. Before she could say something else, Jason started to step away.

"It's been nice seeing you Phoebe, but I have to go. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, you will! Nice seeing you too, Jason." Phoebe shook his head, resisting the urge to throw her arms around him and tell him to not let go. She hadn't realized by seeing him... she had lingering feelings. Watching him walk away with a small smile, she started to sulk.

They were both single, both seemingly attracted to each other, and he knew her secret. That made them a perfect match, right?

**XXXXXXXX**

"Good evening, dear brother," Colton nodded like a gentleman to his brother, then smiled to his sister, "sister."

They eyed him suspiciously. What was he trying to do by sounding like a grown up?

"Dear Aunt Kira," Colton began, looking up at the seer, who rolled her eyes. She knew this voice. The I-will-be-so-cute-and-cause-mayhem voice. Crossing her arms, she leaned against the wall - she was not going to budge. No matter how much the little boy wanted her to leave. "There is shrimp frocktail over by the fishies."

"Frocktail?" Kira repeated back, wrinkling her nose in confusion. Then her eyes lit up, "Cocktail! Oh you mean shrimp cocktail!" The demonic seer exclaimed; grabbing Cotlon's shoulders in excitement. She didn't like much of earth's food, but she had a liking for shrimp. All sea food for that matter. Without wasting a second, she darted off into the direction of the shrimp, which was clearly in her view.

But then stopped. Oh this was not fair. Re tracking the few steps she had already taken, Kira placed her hands on her hips; hovering over the triplets. "Listen to me, no monkey business. You three stay right here. I will be back here pronto."

"No monkey's," Colton said seriously.

Leaving them with a wavering gaze, she turned to walk away. And Colton grinned triumphantly; you'd think she'd know better.

"Frocktail? Its _cocktail_."

The Charmed One shrugged his shoulders at his only brother, "Cocktail, frocktail. All the same."

"It is not all the same." Jaden murmured in his matter of fact tone, "But why did you get rid of Kira?"

"Oh Jadey, don't you know me?" Jaden's sly older - by 19 seconds - brother slapped his arm around his shoulders. "You know what, I see a polka dot roof, pink walls," Colton smiled at his sister, "and a fun party."

"How? Momma said no M word." Stephanie asked and half warned, the last thing she needed was Piper putting them in time out like she did last time. She couldn't have a Tea party for a whole 3 days!

"M word and P word, she never said the S word." Colton told her.

"S word?"

"Spells." Jaden replied meekly, knowing exactly what Cotlon was up too. Stephanie liked the idea of pink walls; it would match her pink bow, but not at the risk of getting people mad at her.

"Spells," Colton repeated back, "Spells, a big ol' spell."

"No, Colton. Remember what happened last time?"

"That was because Stephanie sneezed."

She placed her hands on her hips, getting into her miss priss mood, "It was not my fault I sneezed and turned Uncle Leo into a monkey!"

"Shhhh!" Colton put a finger up to his mouth, hushing her. Kira would be back shortly, he needed to do this fast. "Come on, please guys? I really, really, really, really, really want to do this."

"Really, really?"

"Uh huh, uh huh."

Stephanie got a smirk on her face, "You have to dress up as Mrs. Potts and have a cup of tea."

He started to pace, now getting edgy. "Okay, okay!"

"Make up too. I gots lots of pretty lipsticks."

"Let me guess, pink?"

"Yup!"

"Pink!" Jaden giggled, "I'll do it to see you in pink."

"Fine!" He yelled, but his voice still in a whisper, "But would you hurry up?" Obeying quickly, Jaden and Stephanie hopped off the chair and went farther back into the dark corner, with being so short, you could only see the top of their heads.

"You got a spell?" Jaden asked quietly.

"Yup, it's all up here." He tapped a finger on his head.

"Oh great, you better hurry up and say it before you lose it." She quipped, causing Colton to nudge her. Knowing they had no time to waste, the bent down, took hands, and then Colton started to say a spell.. and they repeated after him...

**XXXXXXXXX**

A handsome man, couldn't have been more than in his early 30's, sat quietly on a fluffy white cloud, a look of amusement on his face. "Oh Paige, your son is up to something again." Kyle Brody looked over to Paige, who swung, content, in a fine wooden swing. Her eyes had been closed until' he had spoken. When wasn't Colton up to something?

"My son? Our son."

"Okay, _our_ son is up to something. Actually all three of them are." He grimaced, feeling sorry for Piper, who was going to have to clean up the mess. He gave a hopeful glance to the triplet's mother, "Should we help?"

Paige lifted her head up, seeing his pitiful puppy dog look. "Honey, we helped last time."

"We did? When? I don't remember."

He stood up and joined the love of his life and apparently afterlife, in the swing. She smiled softy; she didn't look a day older than she did when she passed away. Her brown hair still long with locks of curls, her skin still pale as ever. And her lipstick... still the same eye catching red. "Don't you remember? Prue and Andy helped on Wyatt's birthday - double chocolate cake and ice cream. They were able to make the ice cream sugar free." She said as if she was reading out of a book. Although she couldn't be with them, she always knew everything her children did. Every stunt they pulled, she knew about it, every cold they got, she knew about it. And she was always right there, in spirit.

And every demon they had to vanquish, she watched down on them, concerned and worried, just like a mother should be.

"And we helped on the day after Halloween."

"Oh," He shuddered, "I remember."

"Yeah, five buckets full of nothing but candy. Wasn't pretty."

"But we were able to make most of it sugar free."

"_Most_ of it. Remember, they were bouncing off the walls until' 4 in the morning." She tugged on her glowing white gown, "But we were able to put a little bit of sleeping dust in their eyes, and they were out."

"Mm hmm," Kyle cooed, holding Paige's hand lovingly. "I remember now. I also remember what Piper said after they went to sleep."

Paige smiled, knowing exactly what he was referring too. _"Thank You, Paige."_

_

* * *

_

**_TBC..._**

* * *

I said they wouldn't come back, I didn't say they wouldn't appear, lol. 

_Next time_: The spell backfires and everyone is reversed into their teenage selves. Piper and Leo flirt, Phoebe and Jason make out, and the triplets find out they are being ignored. And no polka dots on the roof or pink walls! The only ones who are un-affected are Wyatt and Chris.. Who have no idea on how to reverse the spell. It's up to them to reverse it. Which may lead to more trouble...


End file.
